Mail Mixup
by alyssialui
Summary: Does an owl ever botch the delivery of a letter? What happens when Heddwyn (Hedwig) does? Genderbent!AU.


_A/N: Does an owl ever botch the delivery of a letter? What happens when Heddwyn (Hedwig) does? Genderbent!AU. RxR. FxF._

_Submission for:_

_**The Gender-Swap Boot Camp Challenge: **Owl  
><em>

_****The Animal Challenge/Competition: ****Hawk: Messenger. Write about owls._

_****Hogwarts Fair 2014 Challenge/Competition: ****Refreshments_

_******Hogwarts Casino 2014 Challenge/Competition: ******Comedy Show_

_**********Represent That Character! Challenge II**********_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>Just as everyone was about to go to bed, Gene had decided to ask Harley to go to Hogsmeade the upcoming weekend. Harley was blushed bright red. Even though Gene was younger than her, only a year, she had developed quite a crush on him. She was about to answer him when Rhonda came by wondering what the two were talking about. Gene was about to explain but Harley quickly dragged Rhonda up to their dorms, wanting to avoid a fight between the siblings and her own embarrassment. Even though Gene was a boy, Rhonda being the older of the two thought her brother should be more into his studies than girls.<p>

But it wasn't until now that Harley realized she hadn't answered Gene's question. "Heddwyn, take this letter to Gene, please," Harley whispered in the silent Fifth Year girls' dorms as she handed her owl a letter to deliver. She had to give him a response or else he wouldn't think she was interested.

Heddwyn flew through the night sky, fuelled by his master's urgency to deliver the letter to its owner. It was easy enough. It was going to a boy right around this very tower. All Heddwyn had to do was-

A bright light shone from a window to his right, blinding him and causing the letter to fall from his beak. Heddwyn squawked as he faltered before catching and righting himself. He looked down but the letter was nowhere to be found. He couldn't lose his master's letter. It was important and Heddwyn didn't want to see his master sad.

He swooped down to get a closer look, hoping the letter had just fallen onto the ground or a bush. His eyes scanned the dark grass for the bright white parchment.

There was movement! The scampering of tiny feet through the tall grass. Heddwyn looked and saw a small mouse running off with the letter. He squawked and dived for the animal to retrieve the letter and to possibly get a midnight snack.

But then the mouse ducked into his burrow just as Heddwyn was above him. He landed on the ground outside the opening. How would he get the letter now?

The scampering came again and Heddwyn saw movement a few feet and then the white letter once more. He picked off the ground again, flying low to the ground, his talons extended to grab his targets.

There was a squeak. The mouse dropped the letter and switched directions. Heddwyn grabbed the letter, it currently more important than catching something to eat. His victory was short-lived however as he stayed too low to the ground and fell straight into the Lake, though close to the shore.

He jumped out, the letter still in his grasp but soaked. He ruffled his feathers and shook off the water. He was tired now and just wanted to get this delivery over. _Screw dinner! It was back to bed._

He flew back up to the Gryffindor tower and threw it onto the boy's bed. Delivery completed. And then flew back to his master's room.

* * *

><p>Harley was sitting in the common room alone, waiting on Rhonda who always took long to get ready in the morning. She wondered where Gene was and if he had gotten her letter, but she didn't see him this morning. She would have to wait until they got to breakfast.<p>

"Harley," Herman called as he descended the boys' dorm stairs.

"Hey, Herman," Harley smiled back while patting the seat beside her on the couch. It was usual for the two of them to sit and wait for Rhonda. But today, Herman eyed the seat warily. Harley arched an eyebrow and asked, "What's wrong?"

Herman came over stiffly but refused the seat. He dug around in his bag before handing Harley a crumpled, brown, soggy letter. Harley blushed and looked up into Herman's face. Herman cleared his throat and said, "As much as I'd like for us to go Hogsmeade alone, Harley, I don't think Rhonda would appreciate it much."

Harley began to explain, "Herman, I'm sorry, this letter was for-"

"No Harley, _I'm_ sorry," Herman said. Then he shouldered his bag and said, "I actually have to run to the library this morning, so head down to breakfast without me. And I heard Gene wanted to go with to Hogsmeade, so you could talk to him maybe? Later."

Harley just looked between Herman's retreating back and the letter still in her hands. How did Herman get her letter?


End file.
